A Swan's Love
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Odette es una joven campesina que llega de improvisto a la tierra mágica de Floe-Lund, oculta de las personas tras una montaña. Ella nació con un poder especial, el cual las criaturas que vivían esperaban que fuese la que venciese al temido Lord Rothbart, pero no esperaban con que forma ella le vencería.
1. La Llegada de Odette

Título: A Swan's Love.

Autora: LindenCorina15

Fandom: Fairy Tales

Pairing: Princess Odette / Lord Rothbart

Disclaimer: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "El Lago de los Cisnes". Pertenece a Tchaikovski.

Advertencias: Esto es una versión completamente diferente de la opera. Esta más basado en la versión de Barbie, que en la original. Aún así, no forma parte de la sección de Barbie. Y sé que la pareja es inusual, pero esto está prácticamente basado en un sueño que tuve. Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos y situaciones explícitas. +16

Summary: Odette es una joven campesina que llega de improvisto a la tierra mágica de Floe-Lund, oculta de las personas tras una montaña. Ella nació con un poder especial, el cual las criaturas que vivían esperaban que fuese la que venciese al temido Lord Rothbart, pero no esperaban con que forma ella le vencería.

A Swan's Love.

**1.- La Llegada de un Cisne.**

_Inglaterra, 1845._

"_De la nieve caída en el lago, nacen los cisnes"_

**POV – Odette.**

Todo era confuso.

Mientras más caminaba, más sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, que no debería estar allí. Las personas del pueblo siempre me decían que yo solía meter las narices donde no debía, pero era algo de mi naturaleza. Soy muy curiosa. Y eso hacía que me metiese en problemas. Qué más da. Ahora, a pesar de todo, creo que debí de haber hecho caso a la parte racional de mi cabeza, dar la media vuelta y volver a mi hogar, con mi familia.

Pero no… Aquella vocecita, que normalmente llamo intuición, me repetía una y otra vez que tenía que ir tras ese hermoso caballo blanco de mediana estatura. Parecía un poni, pero jamás he llegado a ver uno de tal belleza como él. El animal se introducía por un oscuro sendero en el bosque, llegando hasta una gran montaña. Sabía perfectamente que me hallaba lejos de casa, muy lejos del pueblo, pero… _maldita curiosidad_, ¡quería saber hasta dónde se dirigía el animal! No hubiera podido dormir tranquila si lo hubiese dejado ir.

Pero no… de nuevo. Bien había algo de cierto en aquel famoso dicho: _La curiosidad mató al gato._ Y yo estaré bien muerta para cuando regrese a casa. Sin embargo, la furiosa incertidumbre dio paso a la sorpresa al ver al poni internarse en una cueva en la montaña, con la entrada completamente cubierta por una gran y gruesa cortina de enredaderas, que lograba que la entrada pasase desapercibida. Si no hubiera estado tan atenta del camino que tomaba el animal, lo hubiese perdido tras esa cortina. El interior de la cueva era húmedo y un pequeño camino de agua, o riachuelo, corría por las paredes de piedra del lugar. No estaba segura de si el animal sabía que lo estaba siguiendo, a pesar de que evitaba ejercer algún sonido que me delatase, pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Caminaba con cierta lentitud, calmado y de un modo elegante.

Caminar por el interior de la cueva duro alrededor de unos cinco minutos… y vaya… al final de la cueva, se hallaba la entrada a una tierra… blanca y helada. Era como si al otro lado de la montaña se hallase un mundo distinto. Todo, en su extensión, se encontraba cubierto por fría y blanca nieve, mientras que en Inglaterra era verano, con un calor insoportable. Y un lago… había un enorme y hermoso lago congelado.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Era algo que me preguntaba… no entendía nada…

**Fin POV – Odette**

La chica de largos cabellos rubios caminaba por el campo de nieve, impresionada por la magnitud de las tierras. El caballo había desaparecido para ella, solo se encontraba la tierra que parecía mágica y ella.

Su nombre, era Odette Swanston. Poseía alrededor de unos 21 años aproximadamente, de sedosos cabellos como el sol y profundos ojos como zafiros. Se congelaba, era claro. Su simple vestido como campesina no estaba diseñado específicamente para cubrirla del frío que azotaba esa zona. Odette quería regresar a la cueva, ponerse algo más abrigado y regresar, pero temía que al querer volver a la cueva, esta desapareciese como por arte de magia. No. No iba a hacerlo. Prefirió seguir caminando, soportando el helado viento hasta llegar a un ancho árbol unido a un helecho de hiedra, pegado a altas paredes de piedras. En medio del árbol, un cristal en forma de gota se encontraba incrustado en él. Odette no entendía que podía estar haciendo aquel bello cristal allí. Sintió el impulso de tomarlo, de removerlo del árbol…_ ¿Qué se lo estaba impidiendo?_ Un presentimiento.

Siempre decía: _Sigue tus instintos_. Y éstos le decían que, si tomaba el cristal, algo podría suceder. No bien las historias de esos libros de fantasía que tanto leía en su tiempo libre no fallaban. Algo siempre sucedía si el héroe tomaba algo que no era suyo, y ella no podía ser la excepción ¿o sí?

– ¿Vas a quedarte como una boba allí dudando o qué? Es exasperante.

Odette se giro de improvisto hacía esa masculina voz, pero se topó con el caballo de antes. No. Era imposible. Los animales no pueden hablar.

Pegándose a la pared de piedra, junto a la cripta del cristal, Odette miraba pasmada al poni. – Tú… ¿hablaste?

–Por supuesto que hablo, humana tonta. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué solo relinchaba? – El animal bajo la cabeza antes de subirla. – Bueno. Solo lo hago en tu tierra. No puedo hablar así como así en una tierra de humanos ignorantes.

La chica tenía la boca literalmente abierta. ¡Era increíble! Ese poni en realidad que hablaba. No podía creerlo en verdad. Pero, si ponía real atención… ¡era un parlanchín!

–Si realmente hablas… ¿Por qué dejaste que te siguiera hasta aquí? – No pudo evitar preguntar Odette. ¿Por qué el poni dejo que Odette llegase hasta su tierra?

–Pues, veras. – El animal sacudió la nieve con su pata. – Sucede que quiero que alguien saque el cristal de la cripta. Solo el o la elegida puede hacerlo… y… hay algo en ti que me pareció muy diferente al resto. – Relincho frustrado. – ¡Por eso quiero que saques el cristal!

– ¿Para qué lo sacaría? ¿Qué tiene de importancia?

– ¡Stein! – Una suave voz femenina se escuchó en el lugar. Al Odette voltear la mirada, vio a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca aparecer ante ellos, acompañada de varios animales como un conejo, una ardilla, un puerco-espín, una cría de venado, una marmota y un pequeño zorrillo. – ¿Qué te he dicho sobre traer humanos de esta manera? – Reprendió de forma dulce la mujer al caballo. De cabello marrón y tranquilos ojos miel.

–Lo lamento, su Majestad, pero sabe que era necesario. – Contesto el caballo, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dirigió finalmente a una confundida Odette, esbozando una amable sonrisa. – Cuanto lamento esto, querida. Me llamo Pheyari, y soy la reina de Floe-Lund. Aquí coexisten místicas criaturas mágicas, aisladas de la mano y vista de los humanos. Si mantenemos un contacto cercano, nuestra raza desaparecería para ser exhibida como un medio de entretenimiento y crueldad por el hombre común…

Odette la observó con detenimiento, ahora haciendo lo mismo con los animales y dándose cuenta de que ellos también la miraban a ella… y, sospechaba, que también podían hablar.

–Stein, es nuestro guardián. – Continuo la reina, señalando el poni. – Vigila que ningún humano – hizo énfasis en esa frase. – se acerque a nuestra tierra.

–La atraje a ella por el cristal, su Majestad. – Se defendió el caballo, aún con la cabeza gacha.

– ¿Qué tiene de importancia el cristal? – Pregunto finalmente Odette, no soportando tanto misterio hacía la bella joya.

La reina suspiro. Le envió una mirada reprobatoria a Stein antes de hablarle a Odette. – El cristal mágico posee un gran poder, capaz de hacer que quien lo tenga pueda gobernar Floe-Lund. Si, puede suplantarme. – Añadió antes de que Odette preguntara. – Pero tiene una profecía. 'Aquel que sea capaz de remover el cristal mágico de la cripta, tendrá el poder de vencer a Rothbart y salvar el reino'…

–Por eso es que te traje hasta aquí. – Hablo ahora Stein. – Veo que tú tienes el potencial de extraer el cristal mágico. – Le dijo emocionado.

– ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco? Yo jamás he vencido a nadie en mi vida. – Exclamó la rubia, retrocediendo. – Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarlos, pero…

Stein bufó, ya decepcionado. – Jah, ya comenzaba a sospechar. ¿Cómo ibas a poder ayudarnos?

–Stein, por favor. – Reprendió la reina. – Discúlpalo, querida. Stein tiene una personalidad muy bipolar.

La chica miró al caballo pero este solo rumiaba. – Apuesto lo que sea a que no eres capaz de sacar el cristal de la cripta. – Dijo ufanado él, pasando frente a Odette y colocándose casi al lado de la oquedad.

Odette, que no soportaba que la retaran de esa manera, tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no caer en la trampa. – Estoy segura de que podre sacarla, pero yo—

–Entonces hazlo. – Interrumpió Stein. – Saca el cristal.

–Stein… – Volvió a regañar la reina. – No podemos obligarla a ello, sabes que los peligros son enormes.

Odette hiso caso omiso a las palabras de la reina, enfocada en el caballo. – Estoy completamente segura de poder sacar el cristal y te lo voy a probar. – Caminó a paso seguro hacia el hipogeo, alzó la mano y tomo con delicadeza el cristal. Éste, que era de un tono blanco, tomo al instante un color dorado claro, casi amarillo. – _Me arrepentiré de esto durante toda mi vida._ – Pensó abatida la rubia, asombrada por el cambio que tomo el cristal.

Stein relincho feliz. – ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tienes _ese que_ especial que te hace merecedora del cristal!

La reina rodó con elegancia los ojos. – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Se preguntó a sí misma, sobre el caballo.

–Solo quería ayudar. – Se alzó en dos patas antes de continuar. – Quería encontrar algo que pudiera servir para luchar contra el viejo cerebro de pájaro.

Pheyari se dirigió a Odette. – Y dime, querida, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Odette Swanston. – Respondió ella, ejerciendo una sutil reverencia. Había olvidado por completo el presentarse.

–Y bien, Odette… ¿estás completamente segura de esto?

Odette miró ensimismada la joya, sin saber que hacer exactamente ahora. Desde un principio había sentido ganas de sacar la joya, pero la indecisión de esa profecía la hacía dudar. Ahora, ya sabía perfectamente que no podía rehusarse. La joya mágica ya le pertenecía.

–Sí. – Contestó ella finalmente.

Las criaturas que acompañaban a la reina mostraron expresiones de alegría, alivio y esperanza, mientras que, a pesar de todo, la misma reina esbozó una amable sonrisa de apoyo.

–Y... – Continuó la rubia, luego de quedarse por varios minutos en silencio. – Yo… quisiera saber quién es exactamente ese tal Rothbart.

Algunas criaturas se miraron entre sí, mientras que la reina soltaba un ligero suspiro. – Lord Rothbart von Hagt. Es un poderoso hechicero de magia oscura que habita en la parte norte de Floe-Lund. Y, desgraciadamente, es mi primo. – Se notó un tono afligido en su voz. – Hace muchos años, Rothbart era parte de nuestra tierra, pero al momento en que nuestro abuelo, el rey, decidió elegir a su sucesor, me eligió a mí y no a él. Rothbart estaba furioso, y decidió dejar la tierra. Con el paso de los años, todo se mantenía tranquilo, pero llegó el momento en que Rothbart volvió convertido en un maestro de las artes oscuras, comenzó a apoderarse del bosque sector por sector. Intente detenerlo y que se fuera, pero sus poderes eran abrumadores. Algunos de mis hadas y duendes más valientes intentaron detenerle, pero él los convirtió en animales y los obligó a construir su nuevo palacio, un enorme castillo en los límites norte de Floe-Lund. Con cada criatura que toma, los poderes de Rothbart aumentan aún más…

–Es vil, cruel, traicionero y malvado. – Escupió con saña Stein. – Pero, ahora que estas aquí y tienes el cristal, él caerá como tonto.

Odette temía en muy dentro de sí luego de escuchar el relato de Pheyari sobre Rothbart. ¿Podría ella ser capaz de derrotarlo? Esperaba que sí, puesto que ahora tenía un gran peso encima… una gran responsabilidad.

Fue, ahora, cuando recordó que ya no sentía frio desde que había tomado el cristal. – Yo… el cristal me está calentando. – Murmuro.

–Así es. – La reina le sonrió con calidez. – Odette, debes saber que a partir de ahora debes permanecer en Floe-Lund. – Avisó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No puedo quedarme para siempre aquí, tengo una familia!

–Lo sabemos bien, querida, pero no tienes opción. El cristal mágico te pertenece, y él debe permanecer en Floe-Lund. Si llegas a estar en el mundo desde donde proviniste, sus poderes podrían decaer… al menos, hasta que logres controlar su magia como para que no se debilite.

–Entiendo. – Odette suspiro, derrotada.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese preguntar alguna otra cosa, un ciervo macho corría hasta ellos, alarmado. Al llegar hasta la reina, se alzó en dos patas. – ¡Reina Pheyari, hay problemas! ¡Lord Rothbart ha sido informado de la presencia de la chica y viene hacia aquí!

Las criaturas presentes se tensaron, asustadas, mientras que tanto a la reina como a Odette sentía como el corazón se les paraba. No era seguro que Odette estuviese presente aún frente a Rothbart.

La reina trató de calmar el ambiente. – Atención, todos vamos al castillo. Estaremos seguros allí.

–Oh, yo no lo creo, querida prima. – Se escuchó una profunda voz en el aire.

Cuando levantaron la vista, un enorme búho descendió, batiendo las alas mientras brillaba. Odette tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por el brillo, al igual que la reina y los animales. Cuando el brillo desapareció, un hombre de casi 40 años se apareció frente a ellos. Alto, de constitución robusta, cabello negro hasta los hombros y fríos ojos como la plata.

–Rothbart. – Habló la reina.

Odette sintió que le cortaban la respiración.


	2. Un Príncipe Cazador

**2.- Un Príncipe Cazador**

En el reino en Inglaterra, la reina Jacqueline marchaba con paso elegantemente rápido hacia los patios del castillo. Su joven hijo, el príncipe Siegfried, debía estar como siempre practicando su tiro al arco. No es que le molestase que Siegfried practicase ese deporte, pero lo que si le irritaba es que él no estaba dando nada de su parte en escoger una esposa. Ya estaba en la edad de cortejar a alguna de las finas y hermosas damas casaderas del reino, pero Siegfried no parecía importarle eso.

Tan obstinado… Tenía la misma manía de su difunto padre con el querer viajar por el mundo. ¿Y qué hay con su pueblo? ¿Con su reino? ¡Por Cristo, ella no era eterna! Siegfried tenía que ascender al trono muy pronto, y tenía que hacerlo con una mujer como su compañera, como su reina, su conyugue. No es que su hijo sea irresponsable en ese término, pero no lograba entender porque siempre daba escusas para no salir en cortejo con alguna de las hijas de los lores y reyes vecinos.

Y allí estaba… tal como había pensado, practicando arquería junto a Wolfgang, su antiguo amigo e hijo del duque de Norwich.

Siegfried era un joven apuesto, y no lo decía como madre. A sus 24 años, portaba un cuerpo firme y musculoso, un corto cabello castaño y unos ojos azules como el cielo. Había visto a varias chicas entre la corte suspirar enamoradas por él, pero Siegfried parecía no notarlo… y eso la disgustaba.

Suspirando, se acercó a él justo cuando acertaba a un blanco perfecto.

– ¡Wou! ¿Viste eso! ¡Justo en el blanco! – Le elogió Wolfgang, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Wolfgang era algo menos musculoso, más moreno de piel. De negros cabellos y ojos verdes.

Siegfried realizó una reverencia. – Gracias, mi querido amigo.

–Siegfried. – Llamó su madre, haciendo que el castaño se voltease. – ¿Aún practicando? – Alzó una mano con varias cartas. – ¿Por qué mejor no te pones a contestar estas cartas que te envían las jovencitas de la corte?

–Madre… – Siegfried se acercó a ella, luego de haberle pasado el arco a su compañero.

–Estoy cansada, hijo. – Le interrumpió ella antes de que dijese algo. – Pronto deberás asumir el trono, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida consintiendo a mis nietos. – Acarició una mejilla del joven. – Debes elegir una de esas chicas elegibles… en el baile.

–Ah, madre, sabes que algún día me casaré. Pero quiero hacer tantas cosas antes. Explorar, viajar, conocer el mundo. – Explicó él rápidamente, volviendo a repetir el mismo tema de siempre.

–Y seguro lo harás. – Golpeo con suavidad la mejilla. – Pero después que me des nietos. Quiero verlos jugar por los jardines del castillo. – Y antes de que Siegfried pudiese decir algo más, Jacqueline se giro y se marchó, dejándole las cartas.

Siegfried soltó un lamentable suspiro mientras se regresaba con Wolfgang. – Al parecer, la reina quiere que comience la aventura de encontrar una futura princesa en el baile real. – Dijo sonriente su amigo.

–Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. – Tomó el arco. – Quizás haya algo emocionante a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

En una panadería de la aldea, un hombre mayor, de casi 60 años, esperaba frente al fuego la llegada de su hija mayor. Su canoso cabello brillaba por el brillo del fuego, mientras que su triste mirada vagaba por las llamas de éste.

No sabía que podría haberle sucedido a su hija menor, Odette. Quizás ella pueda ser muy curiosa y siempre se metía en problemas, pero nunca llegaba tarde a casa para el almuerzo. Tenía dos horas desde que salió; Odette no era de esa clase de chicas que se iba de casa sin avisar a donde iba a estar. Pero, ella simplemente se fue sin decir nada.

Extraño.

El sonido de un relincho se escucho afuera del negocio, y a los pocos minutos, una joven de cabellos castaño entro al lugar. El hombre se paró, esperanzado. – ¿La has encontrado?

–No, papá. He preguntado por toda la aldea, pero no la han visto.

–Oh, Cristo. ¿Dónde podrá estar?

–Seguiré buscándola. Solo vine a ver si se ha aparecido por aquí. – Al ver el asentimiento del hombre, se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir del lugar, continuando con la búsqueda de Odette. De su hermana pequeña.

El hombre regresó a su antigua posición, sentado frente a la chimenea. Rezando porque aparezca sana y salva, pronto, su pequeña Odette.

* * *

–Rothbart. – Pheyari se acercó al hombre de vestimenta elegante, ocultando en protección a Odette. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rothbart esbozó una sonrisa petulante. – Querida prima, ¿así es como me tratas? Que crudeza. – Simuló estar ofendido. – Un pajarito me contó que una chica humana llegó a Floe-Lund… y ha extraído el cristal. – Rodeó a Pheyari, quedando ahora frente a Odette. – No pudiste haber sido tú… ¿o sí?

– ¿Se te alborotaron las plumas, Rothbart? – Comentó sarcástico Stein, dando unos trotes hacia el hechicero, en defensa de Odette.

– Stein. – Reprendió esta vez Odette, no apartando la mirada de los fríos ojos del hechicero.

–Vaya, y yo que creí que los ponis eran… – Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos al decir. – tímidos.

Stein no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, intimidado, pero no dejó de expresar su desprecio visualmente a Rothbart.

Pheyari se adelantó al hechicero. – Vete, Rothbart. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

–Jah. – Bufó en respuesta. – Todo esto me pertenece. Es mío, tal como debió ser. ¿Por qué no te ahorras tantas molestias y me entregas el reino con el cristal?

– ¿Y dejar que destruyas todo nuestro hogar con tus repugnantes magias? – Su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros. – Nunca. – Afirmó, separándose de él.

Rothbart pareció enfurecerse, por lo que hizo aparecer una espada con rapidez y tomo a Pheyari de un movimiento, empuñándola espada y colocando el filo en el cuello de la mujer.

– ¡No! – Gritaron todos, incluida Odette.

–Si no quieren que la cabeza de mi querida prima ruede… – Miró a Odette. – me servirás solo a mí. – Y en su cabeza. – _Podré obtener el cristal, y luego Floe-Lund. Ya después me desharé de ti._

– ¿Eres tan idiota como para pensar que Odette dejaría que la convirtieras en tu sirvienta? – Espetó con saña Stein, sintiendo como se encabronaba.

Pero eso solo hizo que Rothbart afianzara más el agarre, arrancándole un gemido lastimero a Pheyari. – Hará eso, o se quedan sin reina.

Odette se sentía en una encrucijada. Si aceptaba, tendría que someterse a las órdenes de Rothbart sin poder objetar, lo que la molestaba. Pero si se negaba, estaba segura de que Rothbart no lo pensaría dos veces antes de matar a la reina. No quería cargar con la muerte de la mujer en su consciencia el resto de su vida…

_Estaba entre la espada y la pared_.

–Por favor. – Hablo la rubia, acercándose un paso a él. – No le hagas daño a Pheyari… yo… – Bajo la vista.

– ¡No lo hagas Odette! – Le exclamó Stein.

–Yo… acepto servirte.

En ese momento, una cadena plateada con un dije en forma de cisne apareció frente a Odette. El cisne poseía como parte del cuerpo una gema en tono blanco, de un extremo salía el cuello con la cabeza, y del otro la cola en donde el dije se unía a la cadena.

–Póntelo. – Ordenó Rothbart. Al Odette acatar la orden, la gema blanca tomó un tono azul. – Ahora no podrás huir de mí. – Soltó con brusquedad a Pheyari, desapareciendo la espada y acortando la distancia con Odette.

Por instinto, la chica retrocedió, pero Rothbart la tomó ferozmente por el brazo. – ¿Estás huyendo?

–N-no… – Respondió temerosa Odette.

– ¡Dejarla ir, Rothbart! – Pheyari lo tomó por el antebrazo. – Tu batalla es conmigo.

–Eso es cierto, querida prima. – Rodeó la cintura de Odette con el brazo, casi con posesión. – Pero, lamentablemente, nuestra batalla se hará después. – Su mano fue hacia la barbilla de la rubia, haciendo que ella lo mirase. – La querida Odette y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – Se transformó de nuevo en el enorme búho, alzando el vuelo, pero había afianzado con una de sus patas la mano de Odette, elevándola del suelo.

La chica soltó un pequeño grito por la acción, agarrando con su otra mano la pata del hechicero al sentir como el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies y veía cada vez más pequeños a los animales; cada vez se elevaba de la tierra, volando.

En cuanto la reina perdió de vista a Odette y a Rothbart, exhaló un suspiro, pasando una mano por su frente.

–Su Majestad… – Llamó Stein. – ¿Dejará que él se la lleve así sin más?

–No lo sé, Stein. – Había visto como Odette se guardaba el cristal en el bolsillo de su vestido al momento en que ella, Pheyari, se colocó frente a Odette para protegerla. Si Rothbart obtenía el cristal… – Si Rothbart se apodera del cristal mágico…

–Pero, no entiendo, su Majestad. – Stein avanzo un paso hacía ella. – El cristal mágico rechazará a todo aquel que no sea su dueño, o sea, Odette. ¿Existe peligro acaso a pesar de eso?

–No tan peligro… pero… – Volteó a mirar al caballo. – Rothbart cree que puede hacer que Odette use el poder del cristal para su beneficio, pero Odette no tiene el control sobre esa magia aún. Y, además, hay algo en Odette, mucho antes de que tomase el cristal, que me hiso creer que en ella está la salvación de Floe-Lund… no sé con exactitud que podría ser.

–Su Majestad, ¿es cierto eso que puede existir otra profecía aún más poderosa en el cristal?

–Sí. Es cierto, pero nadie, ni siquiera yo, sabe sobre esa oculta profecía, Stein. – Suspiro. – En lo más recóndito del bosque mágico esta Heracles, el duende cuidador del libro rojo. – Ignoró el estremecimiento de las criaturas ante la mención del duende. – En ese libro, está escrito esa profecía misteriosa. Pero solo aquellos que tengan el cristal pueden leer el libro. Está protegido por una poderosa magia que solo el cristal puede traspasar. – Otro suspiro. – Pensaba llevar a Odette allí… ella, como la dueña actual del cristal, debe conocer esa profecía… pero… ahora que está con Rothbart.

–Él no querrá llevarla, ¿verdad? – Relincho con molestia. – Ni debe saberlo ni ir con ella. ¡Hay que sacarla, su Majestad!

Pheyari esbozó una triste sonrisa de pesar. – Intentaremos hacer algo, Stein. Pero… – Miró a la dirección donde Odette y Rothbart se fueron. – Sabes que cuando algo o alguien cae en las manos de Rothbart, es solo cuestión de un milagro que quede en libertad.

* * *

Era frío, temor, recelo y frustración.

¿En qué momento, desde que recordaba, todo se había vuelto _patas arriba_ en su vida? ¿En qué momento todo se convirtió en un caos? Ojalá fuese tan fácil responder a eso, porque en lo que a ella se refiere, su mente no tenía capacidad ni siquiera para pensar en una simple respuesta. Ni siquiera podía pensar en el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba debajo de ella, el bosque por completo bajo la nieve, el enorme lago congelado…

_La gran fortaleza de Rothbart aproximándose_.

Lo había visto a lo lejos, pero la velocidad a la que viajaba la enorme ave era casi atemorizante. Odette temía que en cualquier momento se resbalara y se hiciera, literalmente, tortilla al caer al suelo por tan terrible altura. No había podido, ni querido, dirigirle alguna mísera palabra al hechicero. Más por desprecio que por temor. Si, era una chiquilla imprudente, pero simplemente Odette no era de aquellas chicas sumisas. Ella luchaba, por más estúpido e innecesario que fuese la causa. Podía tener sus defectos, pero aún así, seguía con su vida. Y no iba a dejar que un simple pajarraco-humanoide mágico le venciera.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, y teniendo ya la cara y brazos helados cual tempano de hielo, llegaron al castillo de Rothbart.

Desde cierta altura, él la dejo caer. No iba a ser amable con ella, por lo que poco le importaba si Odette se torciera el tobillo por el golpe. Lo que sucedió en ese momento.

– ¡Auch! – Gritó la chica, adolorida y quejándose por su torcido tobillo izquierdo. Le envió una poderosa mirada de odio al hechicero en cuanto se transformo. – Eres un maldito desgraciado.

–Y tu una mocosa impertinente e insolente. – Se acercó a ella, asiéndola cruelmente por el cabello. – Eres mi esclava ahora. – Sonrió con maldad. – Mi esclava personal. Así que compórtate como tal.

– ¡Esclava tu abuela! – Le dio una sonora cachetada al hechicero, logrando que la soltase. – Acepté servirte, pero ni creas que permitiré que me trates como se te dé la maldita gana.

Rothbart se sorprendió por la acción tan inesperada de la chica. Una mano se fue a su mejilla, sobándosela sin apartar su furiosa mirada de Odette. Con rapidez, la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia el interior del castillo, ignorando completamente los chillidos de la chica por su tobillo.

El vestíbulo era enorme y de tonos oscuros. Una gran araña de cristal colgaba del techo, alumbrando gracias a una gran cantidad de velas interminables. La escalera de estilo imperial se alzaba al frente, dando a las habitaciones. A un lado de ella, izquierdo, parecía conducir al salón familiar, la biblioteca, un salón especial para fiestas o bailes y el despacho del hechicero. Al lado contrario, derecho, se podría ir al comedor, cocina y también conducía al patio trasero. La larga e interminable alfombra, que iba desde el vestíbulo, partiendo hacia los pasillos hasta las escaleras y el segundo y tercer piso, era de un tono borgoña oscuro, casi vino-tinto que a pesar de todo, contrastaba con el lugar. Mientras caminaban por el segundo piso, Odette se fijo en la gran cantidad de cuartos que había. Se preguntaba ¿por qué tantos, si aparentemente él vivía solo? Sus pensamientos fueron cambiados cuando Rothbart abrió una puerta pequeña en una esquina, en donde se encontraron con una larga y estrecha escalera. Había antorchas colgando por las paredes, por lo que Rothbart tomó una y comenzaron ambos a subir por ellas. Varios minutos después, Odette supo… a donde finalmente dormiría esa noche.

Rothbart abrió la reja de una de las celdas, empujando a Odette y cerrar la reja tras de sí. No… no podría… ¿o sí? ¡No podía dejarla en uno de los calabozos de una de, aparentemente, las torres del castillo! ¿Estaba loco?

–Aquí te quedaras hasta que aprendas a respetarme y a obedecerme, chiquilla malcriada. – Espetó el mago antes de irse.

Con toda la rapidez que su tobillo le permitía, Odette se acercó a la reja, afianzándola con fuerza y rabia. – ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡Estás loco, nunca te obedeceré! ¡Maldito lunático, malnacido, desgraciado! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, ROTHBART! ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! – Golpeó con las palmas de sus manos, incapaz de seguir soportando las lágrimas y dejando que estás fluyesen con libertad por sus mejillas.

Una vez más, tomó las rejas, deslizándose hasta quedar arrodillada frente a éstas. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en los hierros, doblando una pierna y dejando reposada los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en éstos. Lloró, liberando su angustia, miedo, frustración e irritación. Quería volver a su pueblo, olvidar todo esto. Esperó a que todo fuese una pesadilla, que despertaría pronto. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Estaba en una celda, sirviendo a un hechicero lunático de una tierra mágica desconocida. Nadie llegaría para salvarla… ¿debería rendirse?

–_Tengo que seguir luchando… ¡No puedo flaquear! ¡Lucharé hasta dar todo de mí, hasta que no me quede nada! _– Pensó decidida…

* * *

Bien. No podía negar que, en un principio, la chiquilla le pareció atractiva. Era un hombre después de todo, y sentía atracción por mujeres hermosas… y esa mocosa era toda una belleza. Pero, por Merlín, más valía lo que ella poseía, que lo que ella cargaba en su físico. Más deseaba obtener el cristal y el control del mundo mágico, que cogerse a la mocosa. Aunque, no negaría que, siendo ella su esclava personal ahora, aprovecharía de disfrutarla… quizás un poco. No había nada malo en eso, ¿o sí? Además, la chica tenía su carácter. Y le encantaba. Sería todo un reto domarla, que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Era una fiera… no como esas sumisas aburridas. No. A él le gustaban aquellas difíciles, que requerían de un cierto esfuerzo tenerlas. Al final, el sabor del triunfo era enorme. Y él lo disfrutaría placenteramente.

Mientras caminaba hacia su despacho, habiendo ignorado los gritos de la rubia, Rothbart no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Él había tenido el don de ver las auras místicas de las criaturas y seres mágicos y no-mágicos. Todos, auras débiles y sin importancia. Pero la de esa chica era atrayente, enorme, a pesar de todo, hermosa…

_Poderosa_.

No lograba comprenderlo del todo. Había ido al mundo humano, al no-mágico, y no había visto a un humano con un aura similar al de esa chica. Era increíble, especial. ¿Quién, o qué, era ella realmente? ¿Cómo es posible que una humana tan vulgar como ella podría tener un aura de tal magnitud? Y, también se añade eso al hecho de que haya sido capaz de sacar el cristal…

_Oh, el cristal._

Él no lo había sacado de la cripta por el simple hecho de que ésta estaba protegida por una barrera. Ningún ser mágico podría traspasarla, solo un ser humano no-mágico podría hacerlo. Solo un simple e inservible humano podría sacar el cristal, pero eso conllevaba al hecho de que ésta persona se convirtiera en el dueño de la joya. _Maldita suerte._ Él había luchado por convertirse en el mejor hechicero del Floe-Lund, incluso sin importarle el tener que recurrir a las artes oscuras para hacerlo. Y ahora, luego de tanto sacrificio, una simple chiquilla se volvía más poderosa que él por tener al artefacto mágico más maravilloso y poderoso de todo Floe-Lund. _¡Impensable, inaceptable!_ No podría creerlo, ni quería. Ni menos lo iba a permitir…

No, señor. Es chiquilla lamentara el haber pisado Floe-Lund, el haber sacado el cristal… y él se iba a encargar de eso…


End file.
